Seogori
by socialPariah
Summary: In the deepest jungles of Enhkathom there is a place by name of Maeidna So'joru, where unfortunate lowbloods go to meet their life-long occupation. (Birthday fic for Morgan yay because she is amazing, But anyway Alternate-Hemospectrum, Non-con NSFW, a Lemon is actually in this one all the good stuff All done lovies!. ]
1. Chapter 1

Seogori

A tale of a sea-dweller and a tyrant.

Written by socialPariah

_**Our story begins, many sweeps ago. In the deepest regions of Enhkathom, in a little place known simply as Ajektah. Where an unfortunate young low blood, by name or rather curse Eridan Ampora.**_

_**In this land from which he hailed, he was of the lowest breed of creature. Barely even considered a troll. Which was a pity, it allowed the most terrible fate which could befall any wriggler. Besides being used for live dissection.**_

This...place, was all that he knew. These darkened walls and screens which blocked his view and the outside's view from him. It was basically a temple to all that was wrong in the world, but given he was raised in it. The district of Maeidna So'joru wasn't really a district within Ajektah at all. But rather a massive collection of stone buildings, in which extremely pitiable or envied individuals were taken from their lusus at hatching and raised here.

Naturally to serve as the next generation of well educated concubines for royals who fancied such things. Very few of them were lowbloods like himself, but even among those kind and higher castes he was heralded as "special" since unlike the other glaring individuals, he had been taken specifically for Someone. Rather than whom ever came along to buy them, or worse still get screwed and deported to the "used" area.

Which would be an even more terrible fate, given you were pretty much anyone's game then. So really among all the other poor souls damned to this asylum of lust, Eridan was actually quite fortunate. Despite the fact that, well he had never met the supposed warlord who had bought him at hatching and that also meant if he wasn't "up to par" he'd probably be culled...

Ah anyway, onto the general happenings of this damned place. Being more rigorously trained than the other to-be sluts. Meant that he was woken up a good bit earlier than the others for lessons which were mostly comprised of learning how to boil and pour tea correctly, sitting properly, writing, reading, proper enunciation...On the subject of that horrendous lesson, if you didn't do exactly what they told you to do...Well since they did not want to damage the final product too much, you generally got a good few whacks with a thin strip of fresh cut bamboo.

And let Eridan tell you it hurt like...Well...erm...The dickens, not swearing was another thing they generally tried to instill in him, but still due to this odd waver in his voice. He got several welts on upon his back every time he was not completely focused on his work.

Now if you wanted to get on the subject of his younger days, he just turned seven sweeps about a perigree ago, and had gotten a very nice tortoise shell comb to put his overly long hair up in. And to be quite frank it looked nice in his opinion.

Sure they referred to the sea-dweller as male, but he was slender, raised as, and behaved like a near perfect lady. He was instructed as such that was for sure, he didn't fancy taking an actual whipping or having splinters shoved underneath his claws over some superficial gender identity. If he was to be a lady, well...curse him. He would be!

As concerning his appearance, when he was very young. His talon bones had been shattered and the arches of his feet bound when they were developing so they would match the rest of his already petite figure. Not that he minded, they had healed very well and now being a very lucky violet blood indeed. Possessed slender talons as well as claws.

Their dress code was pretty simple. Look pretty that was about it, given he was basically already bought and paid for. Eridan prided himself on wearing as much of his blood color as remotely possible. The proper name of the clothing would be a ofurisode, his sleeves reached the floor. But after sweeps of wearing them, he found it very easy to walk and preform what was needed of him without tripping over the darn things. Though the best thing about the clothing which he wore, was he didn't have to learn to walk properly in geta. But instead they were traded for slippers, so this made movement much easier.

Besides, when came the day when he was to actually meet this royal. He would be dressed in a far more complex garment by name of Junihitoe. Which, his favorite folding fan which was decorated with sea horses and waves. Would come in handy considering if things didn't go well the twelve lair garment may possibly give him heatstroke.

In Eridan's opinion the only reason they bothered to instruct him so harshly is, well one they had been given strict instructions to leave him untouched in any sexual fashion, apparently the being who desired him had a few kinks in that area and they had quite a bit of money placed on this sea dweller. So he had better be perfect.

His room like many was mostly Machiya screens all around, but whenever someone came in he naturally was obscured behind a Kicho. Sitting properly with his feet tucked underneath him and his claws upon his knees. Patiently waiting for them to leave so he could go back to doing what ever idle task had distracted him for the vaguest of seconds.

Besides his favorite pillow to kneel on when writing, there was a table, his bed which was really a bunch of pillows under a tucked in blanket, and matting on the floor so he didn't get dirty walking on the stone. But there was a lack of windows which was somewhat depressing. Though he had lightened up the atmosphere by hanging a few flower prints upon his walls.

This particular day, he found himself trying to focus entirely on some sort of novel concerning logical reactions to certain situations. While still trying to get the hang of using some sort of weird western invention called a "fork" to eat the red-pepper fried rice which had been brought to him a few minutes prior.

He had just nearly done it correctly when one of the many servants came in unannounced and startled him, though they could not see it. He was glaring VERY hard at that kicho, when they spoke in a hurried but hushed tone.

"**You need to come with me, make haste violet blood with what ever holds you. The daimyo has come at long last to see you." **

Eridan sighed and stood abandoning the novel and his uneaten food as much as his stomach protested, so he snatched his fan and shoved the kicho away before unfolding it to properly hide most of his visage from the servant. Well it was probably a good thing that he did, considering the Aquarius was gritting his fangs with near chipping force. Mostly from nervousness and slight anger.

The sea dweller knew they could have spared him a few more minutes to eat, considering before he was to go and meet his "owner", he was to be given a bath. Which wasn't entirely unpleasant, being cleaned with rose and lilac soap was the best thing anyone could ask for. But after getting dried off on came that blasted junihitoe, though every layer of it was either a various shade of yellow and then black. So one could easily make the figurative analysis that he "gleamed like the sun," which was true. The light reflected off of him which was a little odd and blinding.

But after having his hair put up in a bun, held in place with his new comb. Gilded slippers with the insignia of Gemini were placed upon his feet and too a new room he was lead. This room was about, twenty five paces wide and thirty long. All carved out of stone with short steps leading down to an area enclosed by a series of twelve screens made of silk, all of which were yellow. As he tread quietly down there, with the fluffy bedding upon the floor. It too was yellow, jeeze who could possibly love yellow this much?

Remembering the briefest instruction he had on correctly mating, he made himself comfortable in the fluff loosening the obi which kept his garments tight upon him. Making sure to lay on his back with his legs halfway crossed.

A good few minutes later when he lay trembling from cold and nervousness behind these many screens, the door to the chamber swung open once more. Allowing a figure to block out the white light streaming into the darkness. But Eridan couldn't see a thing, all he had heard was the door open. With the screens hiding him as usual and one of his junihitoe sleeves coverings his eyes. It would prove fruitless to even look.

The Aquarius did not dare to even look til he felt the weight of the bedding shift to one side, even then he only peeked somewhat out and caught sight of an uchigatana, just the sheath mind you but still it was terrifying none the less. They had allowed an ARMED troll to come in here? What was this place coming too?

"Thleeping I thee." The figure rasped quietly, they had a slight lisp but it wasn't noticed for long. For a warm hand placed itself on Eridan's shoulder gently shaking him.

Saying nothing in reply the sea-dweller feigned waking up, shifting his sleeve so he could take a gander at the being touching him. Hmmmm, a Gemini. How did he guess? Not that bad looking a one either. Despite the weird bifurcated glasses, he seemed young. But two sets of horns was somewhat off putting, given the violet blood had never seen a gold blood in this place. He did not know of their duality traits.

"Well evening two you peathant-blood." Keeping with his current ideal of carefulness, said gold blood helped the drowsy ocean-born to sit up properly.

This allowed Eridan to inspect the other's clothing as well, it must be some time in the light cycle for the Gold blood was wearing an yukata of red and blue, which didn't make sense considering the violet blood's was like that of...well frankly a bee.

"E..vening to you as well." The ocean-born quietly answered back, keeping his eyes down cast simply out of respect. His accent was very difficult to control, but he was trying.

The Gemini took hold of one of the lesser being's hands in both his own inspecting it carefully with a nit-picky eye. "My name is Thollux, but ith Lord Captor two you." Aforementioned honey-blood stated, finding the other to be acceptable. But he was really looking all over the ocean-walker's form, being concerned with symmetry. Which he found that Eridan possessed, which was surprising considering he was a low born peasant.

"Very w...ell Lord Captor." Eridan resisted the urge to cover his eyes when he felt those warm claws slink across him to the already partially loosened obi, pulling it carefully so it caused his many robes to become slack. Finding it much easier now to reveal the soft, pale skin beneath. With simply a flick of his claws further, Sollux had the cloth spread open as those gold adored talons were grazing across his eye-pleasing whore's flesh.

These gentle aesthetically pleasing movements did not last long, for soon the comb which kept his hair in place was removed and cast elsewhere with a dull _**crack **_as it hit the stone. But Eridan did not have time to worry about his possibly broken present as his position was shifted suddenly, he had just been jerked forward by his horns and it caused him to whimper softly staring into the red and blue color of the royal's yukata.

Which much to the seadweller's surprise, the Gemini promptly undid it. Much to Eridan's horror, he apparently didn't care for undergarments. A slick red tentacle slid up the side of his face before poking at the entrance of his mouth. Despite the awfulness of this whole situation, it got much worse when a second one blue this time joined its ally and they forced their way into the ocean-born's cool maw.

_**Now his clothing coloration made a scary amount of sense...**_

Since the Aquarius was young, his fangs hadn't quite sharpened up to flesh splitting mettle. So it made for an obviously pleasant experience to have the dull bone rubbing against the squirmy flesh forcing his jaws open. Once of the royal's hands curled into his hair and coaxed him closer, as the bitter-sweet fluid continued to flood into his maw. Soon enough this Lord was purring and petting his new favorite's head, extremely pleased with its obedience. That was really all he sought in a slut., unquestioning yielding.

Despite being brought closer, Eridan couldn't quite choke down all of the wriggling hell that was within his maw. So he did the next most logical thing, allowing his own claws to curl around the neglected warmth, letting his slender fingers gently attempt to rub them both at the same time. This caused the gold blood above him to squirm where he was sitting and hiss quietly.

These movements continued for a good stretch of time, and the violet blood was thankful he didn't choke on the sudden discharge found in his maw. Though he did his best, shamefully enough. To consume as much of the Gemini's genetic material simply out of respect and its supposed healing properties.

But unfortunately for Eridan, Sollux wasn't quite finished yet. So while he was still on his knees trying to catch his breath as quietly as he could. The seadweller was suddenly shoved over onto his back again, the junihitoe falling further open and exposing his white lace undergarments which were noted with mild interest by the still incredibly aroused warmer blood above him.

The violet blood drew in a sharp breath when they were pulled from his limbs, the honey-blood taking their place between his legs pressing up against his nook with unbelievable heat. Obviously testing the slickness there, finding him suitable for habitation. Sollux let one hand grip the seadweller's shoulder to keep him from jerking as the other nudged the squirmy mess in the general direction of where they were supposed to go. But as the universe generally liked to do, it decided to screw Eridan over by making one squirm into his untouched nook and the other into his rear.

He wasn't given much time to brace himself, instead the Gemini suddenly slammed roughly into his chilly body. Which caused the Aquarius to cry out, tears spilling over to drip onto the already ruined bedding. This was agonizing, and the ocean-born was bleeding from both holes. Another ruination factor for his expensive garments.

Keeping one gilded hand on his concubine's shoulder, the other moved to one of its slender hips. As the psychic abilities within him awakened just a bit, so they could pull the sea dweller's arms up over his head and secure them there whilst Sollux continued to harshly fuck the violet blood into the fluff of the placed bedding, he didn't really care about the quiet whimpers which came from his prey. Or the way which it squirmed slightly trying to relieve the pressure or free its limbs.

If ANYTHING that just made the situation all the more attractive, the purple blush which had spread all across the peasant's body was just as lovely as the tears continuing to spill from his lovely eyes. The Gemini continued to jerk and squirm within the frigid body. But he decided to shift just a bit taking his claws from Eridan's now bleeding shoulder...Funny Sollux did not think he had been squeezing that hard, to shift the other thigh a bit so he could get a better and possibly deeper angle.

Which he indeed found and was incredibly pleased by, though right when Eridan believed all hope was lost. The gold blood shuddered suddenly and a flood of warm fluid spilled into both of his internal passage ways. But a strange bit of electrical energy jerked through the Aquarius's body, making his nook contract painfully around the girth within him. Causing aforementioned violet blood to loose his fluids twice in quick succession. Leaving him entirely lacking breath, unable to even whine as the psychic released him from those bonds and pulled out. Tying his yukata back in its proper place, before laying down next to the abused young one.

Sollux wrapped his arms around the Aquarius and pulled him on top of his warm body, supporting the weak one. Holding him as if the Gemini hadn't just torn his body and flooded him with its..._reproductive juices..._

The royal whispered tenderly in Eridan's ear, the sickening sweetness of it made his blood run cold.

"_**I think you will do jutht fine." **_


	2. Chapter 2

Seogori

A tale of a Sea dweller and a Daimyo part 2.

When Eridan awoke again, he found his body to be terribly sore. Especially his rear, so much pain in fact that he began to feel a wave of nausea coming over him. But it was quickly eliminated when he felt the body he was on top of shift slightly. Those discolored eyes opening from behind his slightly askew glasses.

"Well, about time you woke up cum thlut. I believe I will be going home now, and you are coming with me underthand?" The ocean born quickly nodded, before forcing himself to get off of the gold blood. Trembling with exertion upon rolling over onto his back, but he tried once more managing to kneel despite the pressure on his abdomen.

He tied his junihitoe's obi once again finding that Lord Captor had already straightened his own clothing and retrieved his discarded uchigatana, placing it back in his belt where it belonged. The ocean-born also found those lacy undergarments, but he didn't feel like straining himself to put them back on. Instead he tightened the obi around his middle as tight as his sore, swollen body would allow. Before gently searching around in the darkness til his claws struck something.

His tortoise shell comb had broken on impact, the sight of its snake-carved material snapped like this nearly made him whimper, it was the only present he had gotten this sweep. Though the violet blood didn't have time to mourn for long, the psychic came to his side and surprisingly gently helped him up from the ruined fluff. Though the Gemini saw the broken comb and frowned.

"Aw...thit, I'm thorry. It'll be alright though, I'll get you thixity new oneth if you want." Aforementioned honey-blood looped his arms around the sea dweller's waist and lovingly hugged him. Before guiding his new-found concubine toward the exit of the room, past all the screens. Down the lengthy hallways where Eridan had to stop for a moment to catch his strangely easily escaping breath, and out of Maeidna So'joru and its clustered, temple-like buildings.

It was the first time he had ever been outside the gates of his home, and it felt rather scary to leave. So much in fact that as they walked, Eridan looked back in the direction of where all he had known was slowly slipping away. It seemed on arriving, the Daimyo had already arranged for transportation back to his home.

Which as they and the general crowd which stuck around the important official, tending to his needs. Lay deep within a forest of black Alternian iron wood trees, a terraced, pagoda like building. With some what rounded edges and all done up in blue and red as far as the eye could dare look at the gleaming agony.

It was not much longer til the Aquarius found that he now had his own room, which was rather pleasant though it was right next door to Sollux's and he was required to sleep with the royal every evening, even if he was not requested he was to come in at a certain time before aforementioned Daimyo returned and curl up in bed.

His junihitoe thankfully upon coming here, had been replaced with a much less heavy and damaged piece of clothing called a tomesode, luckily he did not have to contend with extremely long sleeves that he may trip over in his weakness now, and for this mercy the ocean born was extremely thankful. Finding the thought of those horrible sleeves to be a dizzying dance of death. Currently, he was laying quietly in his own bed. Shuddering every couple of seconds, trying to cope with the pain.

Though soon enough a servant came and administered some medicine to the sea dweller to dull the ache in his body, so much in fact that he managed to rise from his bed and go to the gold blood's room as he was generally instructed to do. Laying down among the piled up blankets, looking at all the bees painted upon the wallpaper decorating the screens. This place still felt so foreign and...wrong, he wanted to go home desperately. Though nothing but despair and death would await him.

The violet blood's body still felt terribly heavy with the higher caste's fluids within him, but he bore it as he should. Though gave in just a bit by rubbing his soft belly through his garments trying to sooth the still pressured feeling within him, though it was not to long before The Gemini came into the room quietly and crawled into bed next to his concubine. Wrapping an arm around its sore body and pulling the cooler form close.

So the day did pass like that, without any more pain to him. But when Eridan awoke the next sun set, he found that the higher blood had left him to go back to doing what ever it was that the higher officials did during their working hours. He instead took time to relax in this bed, finding it unusually comfortable. The Aquarius did not fancy moving at all, so he soon dozed off once again. But his restful sleep was soon interrupted by the door creaking open and someone once again crawling onto the bed beside him.

"Hey...are you alright? Thorry about the comb but I...uh...got thomething for you." The Aquarius shook his head, covering his eyes at the sound of the royal's voice. He associated it with a great deal of pain, but something was placed in his arms regardless as the psychic lay down and press against him. The violet blood looked at it briefly, and found it to be a plushie seahorse...What nice gift he could hardly believe such thoughtfulness after the hatred he had been shown earlier.

"Oh...uhm...thank you." Eridan whispered back in the darkness, squirming back just a little bit to revel in the higher caste's warmth. "Such a token of affection is greatly appreciated..." He vaguely remembered his lusus being a seahorse, but that probably wasn't why he loved them so much. There was just a certain aesthetic to being able to laze around in ocean currents all day. The high blood behind him laced its ringed claws in his hair, petting and slithering through the dark strands which had a long purple mark through them. Just an identity tag, had he refused to wear his coloration.

Which naturally he would never do such a thing, despite his weakness to all castes above him. Eridan was proud to be an Aquarius, or...rather he was. Considering before the pain of forced pailing was not weighing down upon his thoughts. Not that it mattered anyway, the pain was the least of his problems. Now he had to fear getting pregnant from the genetic material within him, still living and possibly absorbing into his inner walls...It was a terrifying thought.

Because if the royal had two bulges and was called Gemini in class, wouldn't this result in two eggs instead of just one? This simply made it all the worse, he was only seven sweeps! Baring grubs at this age could very easily ruin him in basically every sense. Though he was loathe to admit it, what if Sollux abandoned him if he became useless during that time? Eridan did not want to fall victim to the beast that was vast prostitution like so many other trolls had...

Though while he lay on his back worrying over this, his attention turned to the clothing which he wore now...Wait? Did this not meant, with the length of the sleeves that he was married now? Surely this must have been some sort of mistake, why would the gold blood marry a peasant like himself? The violet blood was tempted to roll over and poke the royal whom had dozed off holding his sorry carcass. But soon decided against it, that would probably be a grave breach of etiquette. Which may result in him getting struck.

_**A few days later, when the sea dweller managed to eliminate the pressure within his stomach. The royal blood continued his lustful pursuit, seeing as how his slut had recovered for the most part.**_

When they had laid down once more, Eridan expected this evening to pass like the others had. But apparently not, for he felt a familiar hand slip into his tomesode. Placing itself upon his nearly flat stomach, the gemini quietly whispered once more.

"Ath my favorite pet and pothible wife, you mutht thubmit two me once more thith evening. For you thee I want you two bare my grubth. I need heirth dethperately."

The sea dweller was laying on his side, this was probably going to be even more unpleasant. But he allowed Sollux to undo the garment so it mostly fell about his shoulders. But the cold was soon forgotten, for soon he felt those claws upon his inner thigh forcing him to strain his still sore muscles to keep it up in such a manner whilst the honey blood once more guided it's twin bulges to the cool between Eridan's legs.

The seadweller whimpered and reluctantly bit into his hand as both of them decided to force their way into his nook unlike last time. When they managed to slide in, the Aquarius felt as though his inner passages were about to tear open. Which very slightly they did, being unprepared to take twice the thickness as before. Blood leaked from within his body once again, while honey colored sin leaked onto everything else. More bedding and clothing ruined most likely.

At least like this, the royal was not quite as rough as he had been before. But it still elicited pained squeaks from his maw now flooded with his own blood with each hard thrust into his agonized nook. After a few moments of this though, in order to relieve the harshness a bit, He took it upon his self to attempt to meet the slams against his frame in hopes that the Daimyo would have mercy upon him.

But unfortunately Sollux had other plans, simply increasing his forceful jerks within the seadweller seeing as how it was responding decently, though some what uncoordinated matter. So after a few seconds of this hurtful gesture Eridan quietly whimpered.

"could you p-please ease up on me Lord Captor?" He had to bite back a sob when a particularly hard one hit his dead center. "Just a bit, you are reely h-hurting me..." The seadweller was basically begging in his own quiet way.

"I find it amuthing how you think athking will keep me from hurting you, though I am going to continue doing it anyway. You will get uthed to it eventually peathant blood." Such a cruel response caused Eridan to cringe defeated when he felt the royal once more spill it's fluids within his now even more abused nook.

This position was a little easier on his body, but it was just as painful. Which was just a dreadful, now when the Gemini pulled out he took careful movements to make sure he did not spill one drop of the golden genetic material. Before draping a blanket over the unpitied trollop who dare ask him to be gentle with a body they did not even own any more. Nor did they own it to begin with, it was nearly sickening.

But soon enough if all went well he would get an heir out of that whore if it was the last thing Lord Captor did, he was sick of worrying about what would happen to all of well...Everything if he perished and there was no one to rule. Besides, Eridan seemed like he would make a great mother. Calm, obedient, decently intelligent...

While the Gold blood left thinking his thoughts, aforementioned Ocean born curled up under the blanket which had been cast upon him, and wept quietly. Everything hurt again, what had he done to deserve such a hateful owner? Was he in some past life some sort of genocidal psychopath who murdered countless trolls in the name of an Empire or fair but spidery lady?


	3. Chapter 3

Seogori

A tale of a sea dweller and a tyrant pt 3, still as spun by socialPariah

The very next morning found an extremely sore violet blood trying to sit up, but the pain in his nook did not allow for very much movement. So he settled for kind of kneeling but laying some what upon his knees. Sollux had naturally gone off some where to do what ever it was royals did during the hours that they worked. If they worked at all that is, considering vast pools of wealth which they keep.

The violet blood forced himself to rise with the call of a servant. He needed a bath, horribly so with the assistance of one of the many down-caste eyed beings. Headed for the bathroom where the genetic material in his body removed. His clothing removed and replaced for after bath time before ducking down into the naturally hot water which welled up from a strange source beneath the pool. Oh well, Eridan enjoyed it and did not feel like over analyzing the way it worked.

He was half way through washing his hair when the re-arrival of a certain Gemini was heralded by some servants who told him to hurry up and what not. Which with a sigh he did casually sliding out of the wonderfully warm water, drying his overly long hair and redressing in a new garb which had been brought much like the old which had been ruined. This was not going to be fun he could already feel it.

_**A few minutes later the Aquarian found himself sitting upon his knees in their nest-like bed.**_

When the door finally creaked open, the Gemini wandered in with a pleased eye to see his whore had followed directions well and was clean, redressed and soft skinned from the water...Lovely he could not ask for much better in this case. So he decided not to wait any longer since that was nonsense in his opinion. The Daimyo always enjoyed doing things in a timely manner. So Eridan barely had time to get up before his claws were grabbed and he was pretty much jerked from where he was sitting and led away.

Well long story short, the young violet blood was immediately placed else where in a room which was unusually cool even for this place...But he hadn't long to fret over it considering he was once again forced to his knees, but at an even more extreme degree his chest was also against the ground making sort of a weird bending over kneel position. Though his protests were brief, for his arms were then pulled back behind him in an equally relatively painful manner before being secured with more cold metal...Oh joy.

This however was the least of his worries. Regardless of the mild strain upon his knees, soon enough some sort of...Bar-like contraption was also fastened well upon his pale gray legs rendering him unable to close them. Causing quite the humiliating position for a supposed lady. Hell even more dreadful was the fact that due to the honey blood's wishes he no longer wore undergarments of any kind...So with a soft purr said warmer blood soon raised up the silky cloth keeping the sea dweller's lower quarters hidden from view.

Lovely as usual, Sollux's claws gently trailed over the flesh of his concubine's nook. It was trembling ever so slightly, oh...It seemed he had discovered one of the aquarian's own little kinks...He likes this didn't he? Twas obvious considering light purple genetic material was starting to leak out of the cool orifice. Not to mention surprisingly enough the Aquarian's tentacle also came forth to squirm and curl against itself seeking the warmth which was teasing the more sensitive lower area.

A bit more of this coaxing and Sollux eventually managed to ease the sea dweller's own bulge into his nook despite the protests and whimpers it got from the aroused violet blood. But naturally they were ignored, especially since the Gemini had now preoccupied himself with lazily stroking both of his own bulges which had come out and were curling around his own claws watching as the ocean born made soft noises pressing a little harder against the ground as his bulge slid in and out of the plush folds of the now dripping nook.

It truly was a beautiful sight but it dawned on the royal just why he had dragged the other in here in the first place, so said daimyo came closer. Pulling the struggling tentacle from the cool place it obviously wanted to desperately to hide away in. But instead set about moving eridan's clothing about as best he could with the restraints. Caressing the other's body gently, fearing for him...Yes he wanted descendants but in this state of mind, the twice personalities troll felt kind of bad.

The Aquarian would not make that great a mother if he was always in pain, so...Sollux resolved to be gentle this time around, moving just so he was able to take hold of one bulge and ease it just as gently into the cool while the other tangled with the neglected tentacle. Oh the advantages of being a gold blood hm? No one ever complained and there was always a way in these types of situations.

Aforementioned violet blood however made another noise of protest, the royal was beginning to over stimulate him again. Like this the sea dweller would not be able to last long, especially given his appreciation of the bonds which held him in this predicament. What he did not take into account however was the fact that as the Gemini began to move slowly shoving in and out of the tightness which felt as though it was already milking his bulge for every drop of gold colored genetic material it could squeeze out to store away for later.

Feeling that they just were not close enough the captor hooked his claws into the rope which kept Eridan bound pulling the sea walker up close to his body continuing the slow movements which he had now put into practice for the sake of his love. Yes, the honey blood found it to be of a better interest to keep his...Mate in the heart quadrant, no longer just a prostitute to bare the next generation of his line.

The noise of protest then faded away into more fragile practical mewls from the violet blood who was obviously enjoying this far more than he had before. Going as far as to press back ever so daintily against his owning force, who also longing for contact undid the bindings allowing for the violet blood to reach back some what and attempt to spread his legs a little wider allowing for deeper penetration.

The offered limbs were accepted and Eridan was held even closer as they proceeded with this unusually gentle pailing. Naturally as with all good things it did not last much longer, the Gemini shuddered suddenly gold spilling from him and into his mate, joined soon by a flood of purple. It seemed that both had needed the release quite a bit since they were suddenly over come with a wave of exhaustion. Feeling slightly sticky in the southern regions due to sweet smelling fluid that had been emitted. Pure Matespritship fluid right there...

_**And so it began, after that evening there was a subtle change in Eridan after a week or so...But it grew gradually still.**_

It had been at last nine weeks and his stomach was slightly swollen and he was quite sore. But feeling it was nearly the age, Sollux had sent for a jade blood to assist in the endeavor. By this time the lower blood and the gold blood were a known couple and the talk of the court considering Eridan's background and original position before becoming lady of the house. But there was no time to fret over that considering the medincenerator had arrived and was already prodding gently at the young Aquarian's body.

It took no more than a few more minutes of this, and the sharp pains sent Eridan gritting his fangs and Sollux out of the room. Of course the summoned jade blood did her all to prevent it from hurting any more than it should. With medicinal tea, more rubbing and warm water. The whole ordeal only took three hours and a whole lot of sweat with a little blood.

But at long last in their possesson were two eggs...One yellow and the other the dark glimmering purple of their mother's blood. Sollux looked upon both with an appreciation which he had not felt in a long time. Holding both the small swirling orbs in his claws, absolutely enthralled by them as the sea dweller dozed quietly.

The eggs and the grubs within were then dubbed at that moment. Gestimas who would go on to inherit a calling that was far beyond just ruling in his father's place and the other Icantheon who in turn would eventually grow up to be the greatest marks troll alternia had ever known.

[I am soooooooo sorry or taking so long, I procrastinated so hard for no particular reason. And then I give you this shittily short ending please don't be mad I am forever in your all's debts please my pretties do forgive your old story teller for being awful. ;-x ]


End file.
